


Alchemy

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Blindness, Cursed Sam, Curses, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Poetry, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brother says look, feel this:<br/>angel mojo, human work, magic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliacareful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Head Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603620) by [ameliacareful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/pseuds/ameliacareful). 



> Inspired by [ameliacareful's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/pseuds/ameliacareful) beautiful, plainspoken, cursed-Sam fic, [Head Space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5603620/chapters/12911296); written as comment, remix, tribute--read "Head Space" first!

 

 

Sage, cinnabar, myrrh, an ever-

green you’ll never

see again; your brother says

look, feel this, scripts Y’s

on lifelines sigil-style;

speak, whisper, shout,

hear nothing but this:

Grit on lids. Angel

mojo, human work,

magick; _mercurius, sulphur,_

_sal,_ spagyric, for blindness

for silence, for dark.

~

Steps: one, grieve, calcinate

to a sharper heart, to ash;

two, give up, fixate, dissolve

to hammer-click blank; three,

distill, rage against it;

three, separate, sublimate, spell

it like lace, needlework,

change into change into change;

digest, purge, transform

in oil in unction Osiris goodbye

to beds, to deaths, to beaks

of the magpie and the high

desert sky, and the mountain.

~

Dream. _Genki de_.

When you wake

there’ll be stars, picked, palm-

scripted: sage, cinnabar, myrhh;

o sage, cinnabar, myrhh, old-

angel; sounds, sights, brotherhands,

then stars-

    -then gold.

**Author's Note:**

> genki de: Japanese, take care (on your long journey)
> 
>  [alchemical processes](http://www.sacred-texts.com/alc/paracel1.htm)


End file.
